Peppermint Kisses
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Merlin has a plan


Characters: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Tom  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Merlin has a plan  
>Word Count: 799<br>Prompt: Writer's Choice

**Peppermint Kisses**  
>It all started innocently enough as all things tend to do. Merlin and Arthur found an invitation to a building Christmas party. Everyone that lived in the building at the corner of Albion and King Streets gathered in the activity room for punch, biscuits and some bad holiday music.<p>

Merlin and Arthur had just moved in to a flat on the top floor. They really didn't know anyone yet.

Arthur took a sip of watery punch and turned to Merlin. "Why are we here? This is the worst party ever."

"I thought it would be fun." Merlin shrugged. "At least we get to meet the neighbors."

"They are all old." Arthur said as he looked around.

"They aren't." Merlin looked at a pair of girls in Christmas jumpers passing around trays of biscuits.

"I don't think they live here." Arthur said. "Why do we live here?"

"The rent was cheap for a two bedroom." Merlin said.

"Always the frugal one, eh Merlin?" Arthur said.

"I don't have a trust fund like you do." Merlin said. "I need to watch my finances."

"Would you like a biscuit?" One of the girls asked. She had dark curls and big brown eyes with a warm creamy complexion. She was wearing a reindeer jumper and a Santa hat.

"Only if you give me your flat number." Arthur said. He glanced over at Merlin to prove his point.

"I'm in 2B. I live with my Dad. He is the manager. I'm Gwen by the way. And you are?" She said

"Arthur. I live with him in 6D." Merlin said.

"Oh so you are a couple. There's nothing wrong with that but you two don't look like a couple." Gwen said.

"We aren't. He is my friend from boarding school. We are sharing a flat. He's Merlin." Arthur said.

"Hi." Merlin said.

"Hi." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I was thinking. We should have tea or something." Arthur said.

Merlin took a biscuit off the tray. "I think I'll go get some more punch."

Arthur glared at him as Merlin walked off.

"I think that would be lovely. You don't usually see many people less than fifty years of age in this building. Not a real party kind of place." Gwen said.

"Merlin is frugal and the rent was cheap." Arthur grinned.

"I see." Gwen laughed.

"I love your laugh." Arthur said.

"I already said I'd go out with you. You don't have to try so hard." Gwen said.

Arthur blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean sound rude. I really do love your laugh."

"Thanks." Gwen blushed this time.

A middle aged man came up and handed Arthur a candy cane. He looked at Gwen. "Making new friends I see."

"Yes Dad." Gwen blushed a little more.

"I'm Tom, her dad. She doesn't have a boyfriend or a curfew." Tom kissed Gwen on the cheek and left before either one could respond.

"That was certainly helpful information." Arthur laughed.

"He's always trying to fix me up. He thinks I need a husband." Gwen said.

"I was thinking we would have a date or two before we went down the aisle." Arthur said. He unwrapped the candy cane and sucked on the end.

Gwen laughed and put her hand on his arm. "You're funny. I like that."

Merlin came back with a grin on his face. "Arthur, look up."

"What is it?" Arthur looked up and saw mistletoe hanging over his head. "I didn't see that before."

"Are you sure? I decorated the place and I wasn't the one that hung it there." Gwen said.

"I didn't do it." Arthur said. "Merlin, did you do something you shouldn't have."

"Whatever do you mean, Arthur?" Merlin grinned and took the tray from Gwen. "You have to kiss him he'll be offended if you don't."

Arthur glared at Merlin.

Gwen grabbed Arthur by his jacket and giggled. She pushed him against the pole behind him and kissed him.

Arthur was startled at first but soon kissed Gwen back with enthusiasm.

Merlin grinned and walked off with the tray of biscuits.

Tom came up to him and handed him a fifty pound note. He watched his daughter and the tall blonde man kissing. "Thanks. How did you get that mistletoe up there without anyone seeing you?"

"I have my ways." Merlin bit into a biscuit and grinned.

Arthur and Gwen came up for air and then went back to kissing.

"Whatever it was it sure did work." Tom said with a grin. "Get them married and you'll get free rent for as long as you want."

Merlin grinned. He already knew they were getting married. He wouldn't even have to use his magic to do it. They did it before in another life when they were a King with his lovely Queen.


End file.
